Draco's excapades
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco becomes drunk and wakes up with a hangover. How did he get home? Why is Potter moving as his partner in the auror department? All will be revealed soon. One-Shot slash involving Drarry.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**I bring you, what happens when I don't wanna sleep... R&R please!**

Draco woke up in bed with the headache of the century. He thought back to the night before, but realised he could not remember a thing about who he was with, or how he got home. The last thing Draco could place was sitting in a muggle bar and being furious at getting stood up by his current boyfriend, Tony. Tony was a dim-witted model, but had a seekers body and jet black hair. When Draco was awake enough to sit up he saw a note beside his bed.

_Draco,_

_I doubt you remember anything that happened last night, including how you got home. I won't abuse your privacy, so I will never mention this again. I hope Tony gets a piece of your mind for dropping you like that._

_A friend._

The rest of the day Draco spent with the hangover from hell and finally only came to the conclusion that his lover must have been a wizard, someone he knew pretty well. His reasoning being that he couldn't have been coherent enough to give his address to anyone. Therefore, this guy must have seen his face in The Prophet or something.

Monday morning came way too soon; Draco had still not managed to recollect everything of that Saturday night. He did not feel like dealing with the sympathy that he was sure to receive from his gorgeous black-haired Auror partner. He reached the office, he was wearing dark sunglasses with his auror robes, and even he had to admit he did not look his best. "Morning Potter." Draco muttered, trying to appear cheerful. He had this façade of being this huge playboy, from anyone who read the paper, and he found it easier to keep it up than face that he couldn't have the man he really wanted. This gorgeous black-haired wizard, to be precise. "Draco." Potter said, appearing startled. Potter's green eyes refusing to focus on Draco's.

Draco was shocked at hearing his name sound so familiar on Potter's lips. "You know, we have been through this. You really ought to call me Harry." Draco was surprised, usually he would have gotten screamed at, he was clearly at office over an hour late. "But, you don't have to worry. I am transferring departments, so you no longer have to pretend to be civil to me." Harry said. Draco was confused, why would Potter be upset with him all of a sudden? Hadn't he been anything but tolerant to the other male, even when all Draco wanted to do was shag him senseless?

"Wait, what the fuck do mean? You are transferring? I thought we were getting along so well. I haven't hexed you once!" Draco said indignantly. "That's not it, Draco." Draco considered this for a minute, but wasn't appeased. "Oh fuck, you saw who I went home with, didn't you?" He said and dropped his eyes, Harry stayed quiet until Draco looked up. He looked strangely relieved. "You mean you have no idea who took you home?" Draco shook his head. Harry sighed. "I thought so." Harry seemed to be so close to Draco, but pulled away just as suddenly. Draco was half expected Harry to just lean in and plant a kiss on him right there, and not that he would admit it for anything, but Draco would not have said no.

When Draco reached his desk, he saw a sticky note pinned to his desk top. He was horrified when his eyes reached the signature.

_Draco, _

_I am hoping I miss having to say this to your face. I am getting a transfer, effective immediately; I just cannot do my job as your partner. This is not because of you, trust me. I do hope we can become close friends. _

_Harry. _

He finished just as Harry reached the door, and for once in his life did something impulsive, he shouted: "Potter, wait." And to the shock of everyone present, the Malfoy heir went after Harry like a bat out of hell. Harry finally stopped at the elevator, and waited. Draco reached him out of breath and scrambled into the elevator after Harry. "You took me home." Draco breathed. "I would never have said anything you know." Harry said looking despondent. "Fuck. I… I am so sorry Harry. I had no idea I was that drunk. I never thought I'd make a pass at you."

"Why? Coz I'm not sexy enough to give a hand-job to while your sober?" Harry seemed, well, disappointed, and Draco could not understand what this other male was thinking. "I would never have forced myself on you if I hadn't been pissed out of my mind. I have wanted you for so long, but I knew I wasn't in your league. I also know how you feel about relationships in the work place, and I just wasn't willing to lose the little I had by trying anything." After this monologue, he understood why Harry didn't want to be near him, Harry must have been afraid that Draco would continue to sexually harass him.

Harry was frowning. "Force yourself on me? I practically jumped you. I have been feeling so guilty all morning for using you like that, so I decided to move departments so you wouldn't have to see me." Draco gaped. "You want me?" Finally the emerald green eyes lit up and he admitted: "How doesn't? I've wanted you for years. But with all your fucking around I knew I would never get a chance at anything real with you."

"Harry. Will you go out on a date with me?" Draco said, trying to appear indifferent, but failing because of the huge smile on his face. Harry nodded. "Seems like I can just as well, I did change departments to be with you. But, we are taking things slow, okay?" Draco agreed, his heart soaring at the possibility of his first real relationship.

Their first date went well. They talked and flirted and after a while they left hand-in-hand, Harry offering to walk him home. Harry couldn't understand the feeling of déjà vu when he reached Draco's house, nothing seemed the same as that night, but he wished he hadn't insisted they go slow. Harry kissed Draco goodnight, and left him puzzled in the doorway.

Harry called Draco again, and they dated for a few months before things between them got heated. This time they were both sober, and when they kissed they just knew that now was the moment they had waited for. They had been kissing, when Harry broke away to breathe, and Draco muttered something Harry didn't hear. "What was that Draco?" Harry said softly, not moving away from the blonde in his arms.

"I said I love you, Harry." Draco admitted, "I didn't mean to say it, not that I don't, I mean… but I wasn't going to say it." Harry just smiled in fondness and said: "I love you too Draco." Harry moved in and kissed Draco again, and Draco let it happen. Soon Draco could feel Harry's erection pressing against his chest, Draco was straddling Harry on the couch, and was shocked when Harry didn't stop, but started grinding against him. They both moaned. "I want you." Harry whispered. Draco did not need telling twice, they were both naked very quickly. Suddenly, Draco picked up his boyfriend in his arms and Harry's legs went around his waist as he carried Harry to the bedroom.

He lay Harry down on the bed, lying down on top of him and feeling their bare-skin touch. Harry was moaning underneath him and he leaned down to press his lips against Harry's. Their cocks brushed as Draco moved on top of him, and the both moaned in ecstasy. "Draco, make love to me." Harry whined and Draco stopped in shock. "You sure love, we can wait?" Draco said and almost giggled when Harry shook his head. "I want you, please. I need you inside me." Draco felt like a virgin, all soft kisses and caresses while he prepared his lovers entrance. For the first time, he was nervous, having heard from Harry a while back that he was still a virgin. That fact had Draco doubting how worthy he was, and now he wanted to make sure Harry remembered this night for the rest of their lives.

Draco leaned over to get the lube from the bedside drawer, and Harry's breath caught when Draco's first finger circled his ass. Before Draco had fully inserted 3, his lover was moaning and begging for more: "Draco, please, fuck me now." Harry said and Draco wasted no time in coating his own cock in the lube before lining up with Harry's entrance. When he pushed in, he waited for Harry to adjust before starting to move at a slow and sensual pace. After minutes Harry was moaning in pleasure and begging for more to trigger his release. Draco complied, and soon his thrusts became more erratic and he took Harry's cock in hand and wanked him with his thrusts, they soon both came, Draco having been with nobody since the two of them got together.

He hadn't even minded when Harry got teamed with Weasley, because now he had something he never thought he would have. The relationship of his dreams, with Harry Potter.

_Flashback:_

_Harry: "You are sloshed Draco." Harry said, approaching his blonder partner at the bar. "I have an excuse." He slurred. "Boyfriend dumped me." He said depressed. Harry could not bear to see his crush so sad, so he lightly touched his shoulder. "The guy must be an idiot to leave you." Draco seemed to not realise who he was addressing, so Harry sat down next to him. "You know I've always loved you Harry. Shhhh… don't tell him I said so." Draco giggled. Harry saw him look so vulnerable and was shocked at how protective he felt over him. _

_Draco leaned in and kissed him, and before Harry knew it they were in the bathroom of the club, curling their fingers around each other's cocks, and making out. Harry had no idea how he got here, but his senses only returned after both their orgasms hit, and Harry felt guilty. So after cleaning them both up, he apperated Draco home. He left a note on his bedside table, making sure that if Draco knew and wanted to blame him for everything, he would be ready. So Harry decided that weekend that he would move, making sure he never took advantage of Draco in his drunken state again. He wouldn't be with someone who didn't want more than a one night stand._

_So Harry spent the weekend worrying, little did he know that Draco wanted exactly the same things he did. _

"Move in with me." Harry said as they lay in each other's arms, waiting for their breathing to return to normal as their orgasms subsided. Draco didn't even have to consider the question, and nodded vigorously before leaning in to kiss his lover one more time.


End file.
